CANDIDATE: This is the candidate's first faculty position as Assistant Professor at the University of Texas, Houston. During his fellowship, he learned basic research techniques under the mentorship of Dr. Gary Larsen. This training resulted in the publication of 7 original manuscripts in peer reviewed journals, 11 abstracts presented at national meetings, and 2 review articles. During his first year as faculty, the candidate has developed several independent research projects, maintained collaborative efforts with Dr. Larsen, and actively pursued collaborative projects with basic investigators within the Texas Medical Center. In addition, he has been invited for oral presentations at the National Institute of Health and the American Thoracic Society. Research: The proposed project is a natural extension of the candidate's previous experience. His investigation of the cellular mechanisms of virus-induced airway dysfunction is a timely one due to the important relationships between viral infections and human asthma. The elucidation of these mechanisms should provide new insights into the pathogenesis of asthma and further define the role played by epithelial cells in airway inflammation and remodeling after viral infection. Using human airway epithelial cells in culture systems, the P.I. will study important aspects of cell signaling as well as changes in signal transduction mechanisms induced by viral infection. The techniques utilized during the preliminary work include: culture of epithelial cells in monolayers, enzyme assays and Western blot analysis. Further extensions of this work will require additional molecular biology techniques readily available to the candidate. Environment: The University of Texas Health Science Center and the Texas Medical Center provide a unique scientific environment for young investigators. The candidate's sponsors and collaborators are especially suited for the success of this project. Dr. Holian's expertise in cellular and molecular mechanisms of lung injury will provide an important addition to the candidate's research training. Dr. Clark's knowledge in signal transduction will allow the candidate to address the important questions related to second messenger systems. Dr. Piedra at the Baylor College of Medicine will bring to this work his expertise in the biology of viral infections.